Komik di Atas Segalanya
by Fvvn
Summary: Naruto, 17 tahun, seorang pelajar yg saat ini sedang kerja-part time demi membeli sebuah benda kecil yang disukainya. dalam pekerjaan itu, ia dipasangkan dengan partner nista dalam kejadian yang gak kalah mengejutkannya.. Preman Akatsuki muncul! ONE SHOT


Halo… ini saia Fuun *readers : ga peduli*

tokoh yang Fuun pake : Naruto,Kiba,Tsunade,Sasuke,dan Akatsuki member hehe…. pada akhirnya, Fic saia yang ini diberi judul** Komik di Atas Segalanya**.. hohoho… tadinya emank mau dibikin **Kerja Part-Time Demi Komik**, tapii… baca aja deh dan cari tau alasannya kenapa ^^v

**~ Desclaimer : ~**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**~ Warning : ~**

**Gaje, OOC, aneh bin norak, dan hal buruk lainnya**

**~ Story : ~**

**Mine**

~** Title : **~

**Komik di Segalanya**

**Pengenalan Tokoh**

Di Minggu yang cerah nan damai seperti ini, kadang… Hari bisa berlalu dengan kehebohan yang gila. Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun, seorang pelajar yang kerja part-time menjadi salesman ini terpaksa kerja di hari libur.

'_Komik -ppiiip- udah terbit hari iniiiiiiii! gua harus belii, harus beliii'_ gumam Naruto semangat sambil merapikan rambutnya yang seperti duri landak.

Di jaman yang serba **krismon** ini, Naruto menjadi salah satu korbannya! Dengan tragis, Kushina-san menyita kembali uang jatah Naruto karena matanya sudah diBUTAkan dengan Tas baru merek CHAN*** yang terkenal berkualitas itu..

**-Flashback- **

"Naru-chan manniiiissss…. Uangnya mama ambil lagi yaaa… maaph ya saiyang, Mama lagi kesemsem sama tas baru merek **CHAN***** itu lhooo!" ucap Kushina semakin lantang saat menyebut merek tas yg dimaksud

"Hu.. Huhuhuhu….! Tapi komik Naru… HUWaaa! Waaa! Waaaa!" rengek Naruto ala anak TK

"Kenapa? Naru jahat! Ibu sendiri nggak dibela! Jaman sekarang tuh seharusnya anak yang manjain ibunya, blablabla" Kushina mulai dengan ceramah basinya supaya Naruto berenti membangkang (?)

"Hhhhhhhhhh….." Naruto cuman bisa menghela napas panjang, berharap ibunya cuman becanda saat ini.

Tapi,

30 Menit kemudian, ternyata Kushina-san sungguh – sungguh membeli tas tersebut dan langsung dipamerkan kepada Naruto yang sama sekali nggak iri melainkan nangis BOMBAY!

"Huhuhuhu! KOMIKkuuuuuuuu jadi taaassss….! Waaa!" Naruto mulai mewek lagi. Sementara Kushina-san sedang bersiul – siul riang dan bergegas pergi ke tempat arisan **PIBK** (Persatuan Ibu – ibu Beken se-Konoha) dengan membawa tas Chan*** barunya untuk DIPAMERIN, PAMER men! Hari gini ga pamer, apa kata dunia? **-Fakta-**

"Bye bye Naru-chii!" ucap Kushina riang sambil mencium kaki ekh, pipi Naruto

"Hu… HUWWEEEEEEEE!" tangis Naruto makin meledak setelah pipinya dicium oleh Kushina

**-Flashback End-**

Akhirnya setelah lama bernostalgia hal buruk, Naruto sampai ditempat kerjanya…

"Ohayou~" ucapnya manis kepada seorang nyonya bos, dengan harapan gajinya ditambah lebih

"Terlambat 3 menit. Gajimu kupotong setengah.." ucap Tsunade a.k.a Nyonya bos, orang yang mempekerjakan Naruto

"WHUAT?"

"Membentak sekali lagi kupotong seperempatnya…"

Naruto menutup mulutnya '_SIALAN! Nenek – nenek aja belaguu banget! Untung lu bos gua! Fuck!' _batinnya meraung – raung ga terima

"Oh iya Naruto, sekarang jualkan barang ini keliling komplek bersama partner barumu…" ucap Tsunade menunjuk barang yang dimaksud

"Ekkkhhhh! Alat KOSMETIK? Alamakkk! Partner baruu!" Naruto histeris sambil memegangi pipinya dengan ke-2 tangan

"Berisik! Jangan banyak congor ah! Kiba…! Cepat kemari" teriak Tsunade memanggil seorang remaja bernama Kiba

"Iya, tunggu!" balas Kiba, sambil berlarian bak penjaga pantai "ada apa?" tanya orang itu sambil menatap wajah bosnya dengan malas

"Naruto ini Kiba, Kiba ini Naruto. Mulai hari ini kalian partner kerja…." tutur Tsunade tanpa banyak basi

….

….

….

….

….

"WHUAAATZ! Jadi ini partner saya nyonya! Orang dekil, kumel, Ndeso dan gak keurus ini? Gimana usaha mau laku! Yang ada Nyonya Tsunade-sama bakalan gulung tikarrrr!" ucap Kiba yang CUKUP menyinggung hati kecil nan polos milik Narunaru

"HELLOOOW? Ape LU KATA? DEKIL? Coba NGACA! DEKILAN LU ATO GUA?" teriak Naruto dengan tatapan petirnya

Well, kalau dilihat secara keseluruhan, PASTI-lah Naruto pemenangnya dalam mengikuti kontes DEKIL NUSANTARA…

"O…Ooke, gua emank rada dekil tapi…"

**-backsound 'HUUUUU'-**

"Ck! Suara itu lagi…! Auhtor sialan!" pada akhirnya Naru-chii cuman bisa menggerutu

"… -_- .…" Tsunade and Kiba's

"Yasudahlah, CEPAT LAKSANAKAN KERJAMU! Mau makan, KERJA DULU! Ingat semboyan! Semboyan!" bentak Tsunade kemudian menendang pantat Naru dan Kiba keluar dari Toko mungil di perempatan jalan.

**-BUGH-**

Naru dan Kiba terlempar ketengah jalan, dan hampir tertabrak TRUK setinggi 10cm… lho? 10cm? ternyata hanya truk mainan anak – anak… fuuh…

**Kiba Vs Naru**

"Gimana kalo kita tanding? Siapa yang paling cepet ngejualin kosmetik dialah yang menang.." tantang Kiba yang sebenernya nggak mau berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto

"Boleeh…! Tapi klo gua menang, gua dapet apaan? Kentut?" tanya Naruto polos dengan tampang kitty-face nya

"IYA KENTUT! Ya enggaklah! Klo lu menang, lu boleh minta apapun ke gue, tapi klo gue yang menang, lu yang nraktir gue okeh?"

"OKEH!" ucap Naru mantap tanpa ada keraguan didalamnya

Setelah itu, kedua remaja tersebut saling berbalik badan dan berjalan kearah yang berlainan. Tentunya dengan membawa alat – alat kosmetik yang akan dijual.

"Rasanya gua kenal ama mukanya yang asem itu, dimana ya?" bisik Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri saat teringat akan wajahnya Kiba

VoOoVoOoVoOoVoOoV===================VoOoVoOoVoOoVoOoV

"Kayaknya gue inget pernah ketemu orang yang punya muka ngeBeTe-in kayak dia.. tapi dimana ya?" Kiba melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama seperti Naruto diwaktu yang bersamaan

"Osh! Gua/Gue gak akan KALAH dari orang DUNGU itu!" ucap Naru dan Kiba di saat yang bersamaan

**Aza aza FIGHT!**

**TOK TOK TOK**

Sebuah rumah bertembok pink diketuk oleh Naruto…

"Yaaa" seorang perempuan berambut pink keluar dari rumah itu

"Sakura!" teriak Naruto sambil cengengesan

"Cckk… ternyata cuman elo… ngapain kesini? Blom puas gue pukulin kemaren?" ucap perempuan itu menjadi kasar dalam waktu sekejap

"Yaah… Sakura-chan gitu… oh iya! Gue punya solusinya buat elo… soal Sasuke.. hehe" cengir Naruto rada mirip Setan

"Sa..Sa.. SASUKE! Gimana? Kasi tau! Kasi tauu!" teriak Sakura heboh sambil menjambak kerah baju Naruto

"Ekk… sa.. sabar Sakura-chan…" ucap Naruto kesakitan kemudian mencoba melepaskan tangan Sakura dari kerah bajunya "Sasuke ituu, suka sama cewek yang pake make-up… kayak ginii…." Bisik Naruto sambil mengeluarkan alat kosmetik dagangannya  
"Sa..Sasu-kun suka cewek menorrr?" Sakura agak kaget, tapi dia nggak sadar kalau sedang diTIPU oleh Naru-chan

"Bukan menor Sakura-chan… tapi ber make-up! Make-up tipis – tipis gitu lah…. Kalo lo tertarik, lo bisa beli make-up gue… tawarin sekalian ibu lo… soalnya gue lagi butuh uang neh Sakura-chaan… plisss…"

"Hhhmm…" Sakura mikir sebentar. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto dag dig dug, takut Sakura nggak jadi beli produk jualannya. "OKE DEH..! Tunggu betaaar yaaaaa~~~" ternyata Sakura cukup bodoh uuntuk ditipu Naru-chan

'_Asiiikkk! Sakura mau beli!'_ batin Naru loncat – loncat kegirangan… akhirnya, Naruto berhasil menjual alat kosmetiknya. Sakura cukup memborong produk jualan Naruto. dia membeli satu lipstik, satu pack blush on, eyeshadow dan satu pack bedak plus spoon nya

'_Lumayaaan…'_ pikir Naru saat hendak pergi meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

Naruto, kembali mencari korban (?) selanjutnya,

'_Selain Sakura, cewek yang tergila – gila oleh Sasuke itu kan INO! Aha! Kali ini gue kerumahnya ahh~~ kalo dia tau Sakura mau beli, Ino pasti juga!'_ Naruto bergumam dengan idenya yang busuk namun cemerlang

Dan benar saja, Ino ngebet pengen beli alat kosmetik yang di jual Naruto

"Gue gak akan kalah dari si jenong Jelek ituuu! Makasih ya buat infonya Narutooo" ucap Ino girang

"Hehehe… yaudah, gue balik ya… daaddaaahhh~" Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

'_Jijik…'_ pikir Ino yang melihat Naruto berdadah – dadah ria ala Miss yunipers

**Tepat dijalanan,**

"Habis Sakura dan Ino, siapa lagi yah yang mau gue tawarin jualan ini? Hhmmm… klo Hinata kasian ah, Temari…. Gak mungkin, dia itu gak bisa ditipu. Tenten-nee… terlalu beresiko… Hmm" saat sedang berfikir, tiba – tiba perut Naruto bunyi

**-KRUUUK-**

"Uugh… sabar ya perut, aku pasti akan mengisimu dengan makanan enak…" ucap Naruto yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju Ichiraku Ramen.

"Paman pesan satu mangkuk JUMBO!" teriak Naruto sambil menggebrak – gebrak meja ala anak TK

"Oke Naruto..!" ucap paman itu kemudian menyuguhkan ramen porsi jumbo plus dengan daging tambahan, "Itu bonus buatmu" ucap sang paman dengan senyum gak tulus

"HOREEEE….! Selamat makaaaaannnn" teriak Naruto heboh kemudian menyantap mie ramen tersebut dengan biadab.

"Kenapa makannya buru – buru gitu Naruto?" tanya sang paman sambil mengelap meja kedai

"Lagi jam kerja part-time nih paman… disuruh bos ngejualin alat kosmetik.. bener – bener deh…"

"Wah.. begitu ya… Naruto harus semangat dong…"

"Huh… kalo bisa yaa aku juga mau paman.. tapi aku lagi males – malesnya nih… ya udah, ini bayarannya… sampai jumpaa!" dan Narutopun meninggalkan kedai

Diperjalanan, Naruto bertemu dengan sekelompok gank sangar yang dijuluki **'AKATSUKI'**

'_Bah! Gua harus muter jalan nih… klo sampai ketauan ama kelompok ini-'_

"OI! Kamu si Kuning! Kemari!" teriakan salah seorang anggota Akatsuki membuat Naruto bergidik kemudian menjawab,

"A..apa?"

"Bawa apa lu bocah?" teriak pria berambut oranye dengan tatto bertuliskan 'I LOV MAMA' di dadanya a.k.a Pain (WHAT? I LOV MAMA?)

**Perhatian, saat ini para Akatsuki berkostum preman**

"Tasnya gede juga tuh…! Coba Dei priksa.." Teriak cowok berambut putih klimis dengan baju yang kancingnya dibuka sampe dada

"Hhm… Oke!" teriak cowok berambut kuning gondrong yang memliki tatto paling mengerikan diantara anggota genk lainnya a.k.a Tatto pocong di lengan kanan

"Eeh, anuu mas, mbak… tas saia cuman berisi sampah…" jawab Naruto bego

"Lu kalo mo nipu yang kreatip kek!" teriak cowok berkalung besi dengan lambang LOV $

"Sini!" cowok yang mirip Sasu-Teme menarik tas Naru dan membongkar isinya

….

….

….

….

Setelah diliat selama 5 Menit,

"Apaan isinya tuh?" tanya cowok berambut merah dengan codet dipipi kirinya

_no answer_ from Itachi. Doi hanya bengong tralala

"Itachi…?" tanya si Sasori sekali lagi

_No answer again_

"WOY Itachi…! Lu kesambit?" teriakan Sasori menyadarkan Itachi dari genjutsu didalam tas Naruto. (apa kalii?) Lebih tepatnya bukan suara yang menyadarkan,melainkan bau mulut Sasori yang percampuran JENGPETOSKIDON a.k.a JENGkol PETe dicampur kaOS kaKI Davin jOhN

"Aduh booo… alat make-up niee!" jawab Itachi dengan nada bencongnya. Naruto kaget, Sasori cuman masang tampang datar

"Mana? Mana? Eike banget nih alat make-up…!" si bos Pain ketularan lekongnya Itachi. Mata Naruto copot dan bibirnya mengeluarkan busa, sementara Sasori cuek babi

"Wow… cantik banget niy ciin…" ucap si Deidara yang cuman dibuat – buat nada bancinya. Hati kecil Naruto berkata _'Akatsuki? Ini Akatsuki? SUNGGUH TERLALUUUUU!', _sementara Sasori cuman buang gas… duut… baunya? Maknyuss…

"Lu jualan ginian?" tanya Sasori yang gak kena penyakit flu Banci, tapi dalam hatinya ia niat membeli alat make-up tersebut untuk kugutsu tercintanya.. (Fuun ga tega bilang barbie…)

"Eh?" Naruto bengong, kemudian menjawab "I..iya… emank, situ mau beli?" jawab Naru dengan logat ndesonya

"BELI COONNGGGGG!" Teriak Itachi, Pain, dan Deidara serempak. Sementara Hidan nggak mau soalnya dewa jashin nggak ngijinin dia pake alat make-up, dan Kakuzu mencoba menghitung dulu uangnya, takut – takut pembelian make-up memboroskannya _'Ga jadi ach! Daripada beli alat make-up mendingan beli permen yupi satu toples deh..'_

"Mau…" inilah jawaban Sasori yang datar

**Kita cek pemborongan yang dilakukan oleh Akatsuki and the gank :**

Itachi : 5 botol kutek, warna ungu, merah, pink, hijau, dan biru serta lipstik ungu dan eyeshadow ungu

Deidara : 3 Lipstik warna pink, merah menor, sama oranye. 1 pack blush on, dan eyeshadow warna ijo

Pain : 5 botol Kuteks biru muda, Pink, merah, orange, dan hijau, 3 Lipgloss yang ada gliter-nya juga 3 pack praktis make-up yang isinya ada blush on, eyeshadow, dan lipstick

Sasori : ngeborong sisanya….

**-Pip PAUSE-**

Reader "Sisanya apa aja?"

Author "TULANG ama KENTUT"

*ditimpukin besi palu ama reader*

**-Pip PLAY-**

Itu artinya, Naruto….

**MENGHABISKAN DAGANGANNYA! Hidup dewa JASHIN ekh, HIDUP NARUTOOO!**

"Thanks ya boo… udah lama nich ga beli alat make-up…" ucap Itachi lebay

"Iya nich ciin, persediaan alat make-up di Akatsuki nyaris abiis.." kali ini Pain yang bersuara

Deidara nggak berbicara lagi setelah itu, dan menghabiskan sisa waktu hidupnya untuk bermake-up an.. Hidan ngerengek minta yupi yang dibeli ama Kakuzu, tapi Kaku-san cuman mau ngasih yang bekas jatoh kecomberan. si Sasori kissbye-an ama Naru, sementara yang mendapat Kissbye membalas balik (WHA THE..?)

"Ahahaha! Gue kira ntu Akatsuki mau ngerampok..! taunya dagangan gue malah laris cuuyy! Banzai!" Naruto HERI a.k.a Heboh sendiRI

**The Winner is…**

Akhirnya senja pun t'lah tiba. Naruto dan Kiba ketemuan ditempat yang sudah mereka janjikan. Keduanya saling tersenyum bangga dan berbicara bersamaan,

"Yang menang pasti GUE/GUA!"

"Jangan ikutin omongan gua!" teriak Naruto

"Halah… coba liat dagangan lu sisa berapa…!" ucap Kiba yang juga memperlihatkan isi tasnya

Dan, suara Drum pun dinyalakan….

Durururrururururururung…..isi tas mereka berdua adalah…

**JERERERERERERERERENG~**

Sama – Sama **KOSONG!**

"HAH?" Naruto dan Kiba teriak lagi bersamaan

"Itu Artinya…?" tanya Naruto bego

"Ya seri lah…! Berarti nggak ada acara traktir menraktir ya…?"

"Hmm…" dan mereka pun balik ke toko,

**Di Toko**

"Bagus! Nih honor kalian berdua…"

"Waaaaaaaa… Komik _-sensor-_ Aiem koming" ucap Naruto dengan logat ndesonya sambil ngeces – ngeces.

**I Know him now!**

**Malam hari di toko buku Gramedia **

"Akh! Komiknya Masashi kishimoto yang judulnya NA**** tinggal satu? Wha the heck! Cepet banget abisnya!" ujar Naruto sambil berlarian dengan beringas menuju tempat si komik yang dimaksud

"GUE/GUA DAPAT!" tangan Naru dan Kiba sama – sama memegang komik yang dimaksud

"Hah? Elo lagi? Lepasin gak komik gua!" Naru

"Apaan! Gue duluan kalee yang ngeliatt!" Kiba

"Lepasin"

"Nggak"

"LEPASIN!"

"NGGAK!"

"AH! GUA/GUE INGET Lo sekarang!" teriak mereka berbarengan

"Lu yang bikin komik NA**** vol 27 melayang di tangan orang laen kan? Gara – gara lu, koleksi komik gue jadi ga lengkap!" teriak Kiba yang masih memegangi komik NA**** vol 28

"HALAH! Ada juga elu yang bikin si Sasu-Teme yang akhirnya ngedapetin komik NA**** vol 27 itu! gara – gara lu, gua terpaksa baca komik rental di deket rumah! Padahal kan komiknya juga lumayan buat objek gambar gua!" balas Naruto yang masih megangin komik NA**** vol 28

"Oke gini aja!" tutur Kiba, "Gimana kalo kita suit.. siapa yang menang, dia yang berhak dapet komik ini… kita letakin berbarengan komik ini di rak no 12 itu. pokoknya klo diantara KITA BERDUA ngambil komik itu sebelum suit, kita yang ngambil bakalan BURUT seribu tahun"

"Oke!" jawab Naruto, kemudian bersama Kiba mereka meletakkan komik itu di rak no 12

Dan, mereka pun suit…

"JAN KEN PON!" teriak mereka berdua yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Naruto dengan gunting yang mengalahkan kertas!

"Huaaaa!" Kiba nangis jejeritan

"HORRREEEEEEE!" Naru teriak kegirangan, " Terimakasih kepada tuhan YME, emak dan babeh yang sudah mendukung Naru… blablabla" ucap Naruto ala pemenang Panasonic Gembel Award

Saking girangnya sampe – sampe Naruto NGGAK sadar, kalo komik kesayangannya a.k.a NA**** vol 28 tersebut, telah berada di tangan Sasuke, sang manga addict

"SASUKEEEEEE!" teriak Naruto sambil berlarian mengejar Sasuke, "TUNGGUU!" sedangkan Kiba ikutan lari mengejar Sasuke disamping Naru.

Sasuke menoleh, dilihatnya dua sosok makhluk halus berwajah horor bin ndeso bin Norak berlari mendekatinya,

5 Meter

3 Meter

1 Meter

50 Senti

20 Senti

10 Senti

**DUAKHHHH!**

Sasuke menendang kaki Naru dan Kiba dengan Taekwondo andalannya.

"Kenapa lu berdua? Hah? Mau tarung ama gua?" tanya Sasuke dingin

"Eee… ee… e…. Ng… Nggak mas Sasukeee~" Naruto

"I… iya.. ng… nggak.. ada apa – apa kok… haha… cuman mau… nya… nyapa doank… Haii~" Kiba

"Sinting…" Sasuke berbalik badan, dan ia tersenyum setan… _'Ya haa~ pada akhirnya komik ini jatuh lagi ketangan gua… Ahahahahaha!'_

**Dikamar Naruto,**

"Masashi Kishimoto sensei…. Huhuhu, doakan saia semoga saja komikmu yang selanjutnya dapat kubeli dengan harga diriku" berniat jual diri.

**Dikamar Kiba,**

"Masashi Kishimoto sensei…. Huhuhu, doakan saia semoga saja komikmu yang selanjutnya dapat kubeli dengan harga diriku" mengucapkan kata yang sama seperti Naruto

Esok paginya, Naruto dan Kiba berniat jual diri (WHA THE..?) kepada Sasuke demi sebuah komik NA**** vol 28…. Sasuke yang eneg, malah menendang makhluk – makhluk nista ini sampe terbang dan hanyut disungai Amazon…. Di sungai amazon, mereka berdua bertemu dengan Sakura dan Ino yang merasa DITIPU oleh Naruchii soal Sasuke, karena saat itu Kiba berada didekat Naru, otomatis, NARU dan KIBA sama – sama digebukin oleh dua setan- maksudnya dua wanita kejam yang bernama Sakura dan Ino….

Reader, "Naruto ama Kiba ntu mati ga?"

Author, "Tak tau saia.. tanya aja ama Saku-Ino"

*digebukin Reader karna ga becus bikin fic*

**OWARI~**

Maaph, Endingnya norak banget…. Tadinya pengen dibikin multichap, tapi lagi konsen ama fic ku yang NejiTen itu… hehehe… jadinya owari deh ^^

Gomeen…. selanjutnya, tunggu aja fic humorku yang lain (yang pasti masih one-shot sebelum fic ku yg NejiTen kelar)


End file.
